When We Drive
by Avykuro
Summary: Aku akan mengorbankan apapun untukmu... bahkan demi hal yang sepele sekalipun. GaaSaku. Straight. Rnr?


**When We Drive**

Hoh, lama hiatus dan lama gak nyumbang fic. Gomen yah, kalau multichap blom sempet saia lanjutin! Sudah bosen main ke FFN, lagipula, baru-baru ini UAS menghujat saia! Gah!

Hmm… fic ini satu tema sama salah satu fic baru-nya tante Dani. Bisa diliat dari judulnya, kan? Ini kubuatin pastinya untuk tante saia si Dani, dan keponakan saya Azuka Kanahara. XDD

Sumpah! Gak biasa bikin fic nggombal kayak beginian. Ya sudah, fic ini sebagian idenya muncul pas saia dikirimi sms gaje sama teman, dan saia kembangkan dalam bentuk fic.

-

**When We Drive** © Avykuro

**Naruto **© Akang Kishimoto

-

-

Malam ini begitu indah. Para bintang bertaburan di langit malam yang cerah, dan bulan berbentuk semangka yang dibelah dua turut serta menghiasi langit. Perlahan, Sakura melangkah ke balkon kamarnya untuk menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut.

Bukannya senang, dia malah kelihatan sedih melihat panorama langit malam tersebut. Perlahan, kepalanya menunduk ke arah bawah.

"_Andai saja dia ada di sini…." _Batinnya pahit._ "Pasti dia akan menyanyikan sesuatu yang indah untukku dengan gitarnya."_

Ya, andai saja. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di hati Sakura, ingin bertemu dengan orang itu sekali lagi.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, Sakura dengan gontai melangkah ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu yang menuju ke balkon kamarnya. Disibakkan tirai jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, sehingga cahaya langit yang remang-remang merembes ke dalam.

Di tengah cahaya yang remang-remang itu, pandangan Sakura tertumbuk pada sebuah pigura berisi sebuah foto yang diletakkan diatas meja belajarnya. Perlahan, Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil foto tersebut dan kemudian didekapnya. Matanya perlahan berkaca-kaca namun berusaha ditahannya air mata yang ingin merembes keluar. Dipandanginya foto tersebut. Ada dua orang berseragam SMA, salah satunya adalah Sakura sendiri. Di sebelahnya, seorang laki-laki berambut merah jabrik dengan wajah yang agak kerenan seperti _DongHae_—personel _superjunior_, tersenyum tipis dan merangkul pundak Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Dikembalikannya foto itu ke tempat semula. Kemudian, dia beralih ke sebuah buku Diary berwarna pink yang diletakkan diatas meja belajarnya. Dinyalakannya lampu belajar dan dibaliknya perlahan-lahan lembaran diary itu dengan tangan agak bergetar.

Halaman demi halaman terus bergulir, sampai akhirnya tangan itu berhenti membalik tepat di halaman paling akhir. Ya, akhir dari cerita indah Sakura. Dibacanya lamat-lamat dalam hati kejadian tanggal itu.

_**19 Januari 2009**_

_Dear diary, hari ini aku bahagia sekali. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pacarku Gaara, sekaligus hari jadi kami pacaran. Kami sudah pacaran selama tiga tahun sejak Gaara menembakku di taman sekolah saat kami kelas 1 SMA. Saat itu banyak mata menatap iri dan dengki padaku, tapi aku bahagia sekali dan aku menikmatinya. Kapan lagi bisa ditembak seorang cowok yang menjadi primadona di sekolah?!_

_Yang menggelikan, Gaara menembakku bukan dengan mawar atau bahkan cokelat, tetapi satu set VCD dangdut terbaru di pasaran. Heh, aku tahu dia bukan orang yang romantis, tapi kuterima saja hadiahnya, meski sampai sekarang belum pernah kusetel VCD pemberian-nya itu._

_Dan sekarang, di tahun 2009 ini, kami resmi menjadi murid kelas tiga dan aku bahagia kita bisa dengan bebas menginjak-injak para adik kelas. Dan beruntungnya, aku adalah anggota OSIS dan Gaara terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Dia lumayan kejam loh, Pada murid baru. Tetapi itu tidak mengurangi kekaguman para adik kelas padanya —terutama yang cewek tentunya._

_Dan pada hari ulang tahunnya ini, dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan di tengah kota untuk menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang indah. Aku senang sekali, apalagi dia memboncengku dengan motorsport merah favoritnya. hal yang tidak biasa, karena Gaara lebih suka menaiki kendaraan umum seperti becak daripada motor pribadinya. Bebas polusi katanya._

"_Pemandangan yang indah ya, Sakura." Kata Gaara seraya mendongak ke langit bertabur bintang. "Kalau melihat bintang, aku jadi teringat ibuku. Aku berharap ingin bertemu dengannya."_

_Ya, ibu Gaara, Karura-san, sudah meninggal ketika dia berumur sepuluh tahun._

"_Hmm… ya. Gaara, kalau berharap seperti itu pada bintang di langit, mungkin doamu akan terkabul. Aku juga punya harapan…"_

"_Apa?" tanyanya._

_Aku tak bisa mengatakannya karena terlalu malu. Aku ingin mendapat ciuman pertama darinya, malam ini juga, ditempat ini, dengan bintang yang bertaburan sebagai saksinya. Lagipula, taman tempat kami berada ini toh memang agak sepi._

"_A—aku tak bisa bilang." Jawabku._

"_Hn, tak apa kalau tak mau bilang. Aku tak mau mencampuri privasi orang." Katanya seraya menghembuskan nafas._

_Kami terdiam beberapa saat, mungkin karena jantungku berdebar tak keruan atau apa, setiap melihat wajah Gaara yang cool tapi innocent. Tak beberapa lama, dia membuka mulutnya dan berbicara perlahan._

"_Sakura, kemarilah." Pintanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari langit malam._

_Aku menurut saja. Kudekatkan tubuhku pada Gaara, dan sekarang kami berhadap-hadapan._

"_Tutuplah matamu, aku ingin memberi kejutan di hari jadi kita."_

_Aku mengangguk perlahan, kemudian memejamkan mataku. Seketika itu juga, ditengah dinginnya suasana malam, aku merasa ada hembusan nafas hangat mendekat ke wajahku, dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah benda yang lembut mendarat di atas bibirku. Hangat sekali, dan beberapa saat kemudian aku beru tersadar dan langsung membuka mataku._

_Gaara dalam posisi membungkuk dan MENCIUMKU. Dan… dan… wajahku memerah seperti gurita rebus, aku memegangi dadaku sendiri yang sepertinya ingin copot. Setelah selang sepuluh detik, dia melepaskan ciumannya dariku._

"_Gaara… kau…"_

"_Itu hadiahku." Dia tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Ya Tuhan, harapanku pada para bintang di langit terkabul! Aku tidak menyangka! Dan aku senang sekali!_

"_Hmm… ini sudah malam. ayo pulang, nanti aku dibunuh ayahmu." Katanya sambil menyambar tanganku yang mungil dan menyeretku ke tempat motorsportnya diparkirkan. Aku tidak peduli dengan sekitarku, karena yang masih terbayang-bayang di pikiranku adalah ciuman tadi. Dan aku meraba-raba bibirku sendiri. Masih ada bekasnya, bukan?_

_Gaara memakai helm merahnya di kepala. Yah, aku tidak. Aku lupa membawa helm saking bingungnya aku memilih baju yang cocok waktu berangkat tadi. Namun toh akhirnya aku hanya pakai celana panjang dan jaket tebal juga._

_Gaara menyalakan motornya dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi dan melesatlah kami ke jalanan. Aku merangkul pinggangnya untuk menghangatkan diri, karena jantungku pasti berdebar dan bekerja ekstra hingga panas tubuh meningkat. Kurasakan, semakin lama kecepatan motor itu semakin tinggi. 120 km/jam. Gila! Aku tahu dia ingin aku sampai ke rumah sebelum hari terlalu malam, karena Gaara adalah tipe pacar yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi, tidak perlu kalau secepat ini kan?_

"_Gaara, bisa kau pelankan sedikit motornya?" pintaku perlahan. Mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan, sekilas dia menarik rem motor itu dan menghentikan ritualnya menancap gas, namun sejenak dia terdiam. Aku khawatir dia tidak dengar apa yang aku ucapkan, dan aku mengulangi permintaanku sekali lagi._

"_Bisa kau pelankan motormu sedikit, nggak? Aku takut…"_

"…_." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Ya, aku akan menurunkan kecepatannya, tapi bilang dulu kau sayang padaku." Lanjutnya._

_Aku terdiam. Tidak biasanya Gaara menyuruhku mengucapkan kata gombal seperti itu. Dan kufikir tak ada salahnya, toh hari ini dia juga ulang tahun._

"_Ya, aku sayang padamu. Sayang sekali. Cinta malah…" kataku dengan kalimat yang ditambah-tambahkan tetapi tulus._

"_Sekarang, lepaskanlah helm di kepalaku dan pakaikan helmku itu di kepalamu…" katanya._

_Aku menurut saja. Kulepas helmnya perlahan dan kupasangkan di kepalaku._

"_Sudah? Sekarang turunkan kecepatannya, ya." Pintaku sekali lagi._

"_Nanti dulu, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Peluklah aku erat-erat, nanti permintaanmu kukabulkan." Katanya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Aku langsung mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggang Gaara, namun aku tetap merasa dia sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatan motornya. _

_Aku melihat sesuatu di depan. Sesuatu yang kokoh dan setelah itu, pandanganku kabur. Namun sekilas aku dapat melihat Gaara menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling damai._

_-_

_-_

_Keesokan harinya, sebuah surat kabar menuliskan kejadian, "SEBUAH MOTOR MENABRAK GEDUNG KARENA REMNYA BLONG. Terdapat dua orang korban, tapi hanya satu yang selamat."_

_Aku di rumah sakit ketika itu saat membaca surat kabar ini. Aku ingin berteriak. Padahal aku berusaha meyakinkan kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi, dan aku dibawa ke rumah sakit ini karena pingsan saking terlalu gugupnya saat mendapat ciuman pertama itu. Nyatanya…_

"_TIDAAAK…! GAARA…!" teriakku histeris sambil meraung di kamar rawat inap itu. Ayahku berusaha menenangkanku dan ibuku menahan tangisnya. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yang masuk surat kabar itu tak lain adalah AKU SENDIRI, DAN GAARA. Dan korban yang tidak selamat itu, kalian bisa lihat diriku masih sehat walafiat dan bisa berteriak di kamar rawat ini?! itu berarti bukan aku. Itu Gaara. GAARA TELAH PERGI DARI HIDUPKU SELAMANYA._

_Aku… aku masih ingat sedikit kejadian kemarin, dan sekarang aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Di tengah jalan, Gaara tersadar kalau rem motornya blong. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena kecepatan yang sudah 120 km/jam. _

_Dia tak ingin mengatakannya padaku, karena tahu aku pasti akan khawatir. Akhirnya, dia memberikan helmnya padaku supaya aku selamat, dan menyuruhku memeluknya erat meskipun dia tahu, dia harus MATI._

_Dan terjadi begitu saja. Menabrak gedung, kami berdua terlempar. kepalaku menghantam tembok gedung, dan kepala Gaara menghantam aspal. Dan kau pasti tahu, mana yang mati duluan. Aku dengan sedikit retakan di helm mencoba menebar pandangan ke sekeliling meskipun agak buram, dan aku melihat Gaara terkapar sambil tersenyum ke arahku, memejamkan matanya. Dan aku baru sadar, kalau dia sudah tiada._

_HARAPAN YANG DIA UCAPKAN PADA BINTANG DI LANGIT, TERNYATA BENAR-BENAR TERKABUL SEPERTIKU. DIA BENAR-BENAR BERTEMU DENGAN IBUNYA SEKARANG._

_Aku meratapi kebodohanku. Kebodohan karena lebih mementingkan memilah pakaian daripada helm, dan kebodohan karena membuat permohonan pada bintang di langit. Lebih baik aku tidak mendapat apapun termasuk ciuman dari Gaara daripada harus kehilangan dia SELAMANYA. _

_-_

_---_

Sakura menutup buku diary itu dengan keras, seakan diary itu benar-benar membuka luka hatinya yang paling dalam. Betapa besar dan tulusnya pengorbanan cinta yang diberikan pacarnya itu, hingga nyawa pun tak akan ada artinya.

Dan masih terekam jelas di memorinya setahun yang lalu, pemakaman Gaara yang dikunjungi banyak orang dan kedua kakaknya yang menangis dan meraung, serta ayah Gaara yang tidak henti-hentinya mengacak rambut miliknya lantaran frustasi.

Sampai sekarang, Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dan ciuman itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari pacarnya yang meninggal di hari ultah sekaligus hari jadi pacaran mereka.

Tanggal 19 Januari, adalah hari yang memiliki bermacam makna. Seperti juga hari ini.

-

---

----

-----

------

-------

OWARI

--------

GYAAA…!!! SAIA BIKIN FIC ROMANTIS+ANGST…! SUMPAH NAJIS…! *ngrobek fic* jah, lawan main Gaara sama Sakura, lagi. Jadi kagak sakral… XD

Maunya sih, di situ Sakura digantikan sama saia aja. Tapi takutnya ntar saia malah jadi buronan dan dibunuh readers atau sesama author lain. HIII…! Sirik tuh…! *ditimpuk gada*

Gimana? Udah menyentuh kagak? XP

REVIEW, ya. Yang sudah baca wajib review. NTAR KALO NGGAK REVIEW SAIA HIATUS, LOH! *ngancem gak mutu*

Yang review saya kasih permen. (hla?)

-

-

-


End file.
